Goodbye Love!
by Waan Mew
Summary: Lizzie mengerti, karena definisi cinta paling sempurna adalah saat melepaskan orang yang berharga dihidupnya Sebuah fanfic penebus kesalahan masa lalu. CielxLizzy.


"Kau yakin ingin menjadi sahabatku?" Seorang gadis blonde memaku tatapan pada pemuda beriris safir dihadapannya.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku punya kekasih?" Si pirang semakin bergerak gelisah, sementara ada kelabu yang tetap duduk tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau ora-"

"Dengarkan aku nona Elizabeth, semua anak di sekolah ini tahu orang tua kita bersahabat. Orang tuamu sangat baik padaku dan aku juga harus berlaku baik pada seluruh lapisan keluarga Middleford. Sudah baik aku menawarimu persahabatan tapi kau justru bertanya macam-macam." Safir menutup sejenak.

"Cobalah jadi sedikit lebih dewasa dan jangan berisik." Ia menghilang dari hadapan nona muda Middleford yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Tapi aku masih cinta Ciel..." . . .

**Goodbye Love!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso sensei, alur dan ide cerita berasal dari otak saya yang penuh misteri.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : permen nano nano, rame rasanya.**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Warning : cerita kacau, alur kecepetan, typo berserakan, drama sekali, author galau.**

_Present..._

.

.

.

Lizzie masih ingat, masa dimana dirinya dan Ciel mengecap indahya cinta. Meski kala itu keduanya masih ada ditingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka memang belum paham benar apa itu cinta, tapi sikap manis yang Ciel sodorkan padanya begitu memanjakan mata.

Lizzie tidak bohong saat berpikir sikap Ciel itu manis, memang kenyataannya demikian. Bahkan parasnya seperti kelebihan unsur pemanis.

Aih, memikirkan masa lalu memang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan. Terlebih saat sikap Ciel mengeras setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

Lizzie tak bisa melihat kilat kebahagiaan dimata kekasihnya kala itu. Dan dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Ciel menghentikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta, karena Ciel berpikir cinta telah ikut terkubur bersama peti orang tuanya.

Ia dan Lizzie berakhir.

.

.

.

Masa sma bukan masa yang baik untuk dilalui, apalagi saat orang tuamu begitu menyayangi mantan kekasihmu layaknya anak sendiri. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan darinya? Persaudaraan?

Lalu perasaan Lizzie harus dibuang kemana?

"Kau tahu Liz, tidak boleh ada rasa bosan dalam persahabatan, karena mencari sahabat jauh lebih sulit dibanding pacar." Ciel buka suara setelah tiga hari berturut-turut mengikuti kemanapun kaki Lizzie melangkah.

Lizzie hanya mencoba tenang dan tidak berisik seperti yang Ciel inginkan, meski ia tahu alasan Ciel bersahabat dengannya hanya sekedar formalitas. Hanya agar kedua orangtuanya tahu mereka akur.

Lizzie tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan orang tuanya yang mengadopsi Ciel dengan begitu mudah. Tanpa ada persetujuan dari seluruh anggota keluarga. Ia tak keberatan kalaupun harus punya saudara lagi.

Tapi demi Tuhan, kenapa harus Ciel? Kenapa harus orang yang pernah mengukir cinta dalam lembaran hidupnya?

Bahkan perasaan itu belum berubah sampai detik ini.

.

.

.

"Jangan melamun, setan berkeliaran disekitarmu." Lizzie mendongak, Ciel lagi.

"Kau yang berkeliaran disekitarku." Ciel tak menggubris ucapannya, pemuda itu duduk tenang dengan buku dalam genggaman.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hm." Ciel nampak tak berminat dengan pertanyaan yang Lizzie suguhkan.

"Jawab dengan sudah atau belum!" Ucapan Lizzie meninggi, entah apa yang merasukinya.

Tak ada sahutan.

Tak ada anak yang keluar masuk perpustakaan lagi, hanya ada Ciel dan Lizzie.

Florestone high school memang tak punya banyak siswa yang berminat dengan bau perpustakaan. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk_ browsing_ dengan _wifi_ yang disediakan secara gratis dari pihak sekolah.

Itu juga alasan Lizzie sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, suasana damai yang ia cari selalu ia temukan disana. Diantara rak rak buku yang menjulang, diantara deretan kursi tanpa coretan iseng dari anak-anak nakal. Ia bisa menyembunyikan kepedihannya sementara.

"Apa pedulimu?" Ciel tak berniat melirik sama sekali.

"Persahabatan macam apa yang kau jalani? Apa yang salah dari mempedulikan sahabat sendiri?" Lizzie memang bisa diam mengenai Ciel yang berkeliaran disekitarnya satu minggu ini, tapi jangan harap ia akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Manusia punya batas kesabaran, ingat? Dan Lizzie menyerah atas kata sabar, ia harus mengatakan apa yang memberatkan bahunya selama ini.

"Apa-apaan kau? Sudah kubilang dewasalah sedik-"

"Kau bilang, kau bilang aku tak boleh bosan dengan sahabat? Mencari sahabat lebih sulit dibanding pacar, begitu kan?" Ciel hanya diam menyaksikan rangkaian isi hati sahabatnya, juga menyaksikan mata Lizzie yang mulai menganak sungai.

"Elizabeth..." "Salahkah jika aku bosan hanya dianggap sahabat? Atau kau sengaja ingin membunuh perasaanku dengan benteng sahabat buatanmu itu? Kau pasti tahu perasaan macam apa yang menghantuiku selama ini bukan?"

"..." Lizzie menghapus air mata yang mengucur deras, membuat pipinya sedikit memerah akibat gesekan tangan yang terlalu keras.

Ia tahu perasaan Ciel telah mati, jadi tak ada rumusnya Ciel akan membantu mengusap genangan air mata seorang perempuan.

"Aku tidak bisa membenci Ciel.." Ia berlalu, meninggalkan si kelabu yang tak bergeming.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau pulang!"

"Kita harus pulang, Liz. Ibu menelponku tadi malam." Edward Middleford, kakak kandung Lizzie mengemasi barang-barang kedalam koper, tak mempedulikan adiknya yang terus merengek minta acara pulang kali ini dibatalkan.

"Tapi..."

"Ciel masuk kuliah tahun ini, dia tidak akan ada dirumah lagi. Jadi Ciel ingin berpamitan dengan kita, begitu kata ibu." Lizzie terdiam, menerawang jauh kebelakang.

Ia dan kakaknya sudah masuk kuliah sejak tahun lalu, mereka pergi ke universitas yang sama, jauh dari orang tua. Alasan yang sederhana untuk tak mendapat teguran saat keluar malam. Tapi Ciel baru masuk kuliah tahun ini, satu tahun setelah kelulusan anak itu gunakan untuk bekerja. Untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah lama ternyata." Terhitung 3 tahun setelah Lizzie membentak Ciel di perpustakaan, mereka tak saling bicara semenjak hari itu. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk saling diam saat mereka tinggal satu atap, apalagi Ciel yang tak punya ekspresi justru sangat mendukung latar emosional keduanya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut pulang."

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Ciel, jangan pernah malas belajar. Jangan sampai pekerjaan sambilanmu nanti membuat semangat belajarmu menurun." Lizzie hanya bisa mengetuk sepatunya gusar saat sang ibu tak kunjung usai memberi petuah.

"Jangan lupa mampir saat liburan." Edward menepuk bahu kecil Phantomhive.

"Beradaptasi dengan baiklah dilingkunganmu yang baru nanti." Ciel mengangguk patuh pada kepala keluarga Middleford.

Kini semua tatapan tertuju pada yang termuda. Lizzie merasakan tatapan mereka begitu menghunus sampai ke ulu hati.

"Liz, kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ciel?" Lizzie menelan ludah susah payah.

"Ak-aku yang akan mengantar Ciel sampai stasiun."

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, menjejaki stasiun, menanti kereta api yang akan membawa Ciel semakin jauh dari hidup seseorang.

Menyesapi angin malam yang menghunus tulang wajah.

Lampu-lampu neon disekitar warung pinggiran terlihat remang dari tempat yang mereka singgahi.

Tak ada sepenggal kata pun yang Ciel untai, begitupun Lizzie.

Namun diam bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk berbagi kerinduan.

_Tak adakah rasa yang tersisa dihatimu…Ciel? _

"Aku merindukan Ciel." Pada akhirnya, ia yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya."

"Tapi Ciel akan pergi, kita jadi tak punya kesempatan untuk bertegur sapa lagi." Air mata mulai melesak turun ke pipi, Lizzie justru tertawa hambar disela tangisnya.

"Satu tahun kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Apa kau akan kembali saat liburan nanti?"

"Aku belum tahu."

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku untuk kembali? Ayah dan ibu pasti merindukanmu juga." Lizzie mengulurkan jari manisnya ke udara, Ciel membulatkan mata.

Tangan Ciel tiba-tiba saja terjulur menyambut milik Lizzie, mereka bertautan selama beberapa detik.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan." Selanjutnya Ciel melepaskan tautan itu pelan-pelan.

Lizzie menangis, sekali lagi ia tak mengharapkan usapan tangan Ciel pada wajahnya apalagi sebuah pelukan. Karena ia tahu itu menggelikan bagi si kelabu.

"Keretamu sudah datang." Ciel menoleh kearah yang dituju Lizzie.

Bunyi kereta yang saling menyahut serta pekikan peluit, menambah ramainya kehidupan stasiun.

"Sampaikan pada paman dan bibi Middleford, aku sudah berangkat." Ciel menggendong tas punggungnya, juga membopong sebuah kardus besar.

"Dan kau, jangan sia-siakan air matamu untuk merindukanku. Aku akan menjalani hidup baru dan bertemu orang baru, begitu pula kau. Sebaiknya kau bersiap, mungkin akan ada lelaki yang rela memberikan seluruh waktunya untukmu." Ciel telah memasuki kereta, bahkan sebelum Lizzie sempat mengucap selamat tinggal.

Lizzie tak tahu harus berkata apa, ucapan Ciel terlalu menancap, membuatnya membeku.

"Selamat tinggal Ciel..."

"Selamat tinggal cinta..."

END

A/N: Maafin author yang menggalau, alur jadi kecepetan dan nggak rebes. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali publish di ffn, jadi kagok nulis. TwT

Rikuesan dari **LalaBlue04** yang minta fanfic CielxLizzy. Maaf kalo kurang berkesan, tapi semoga berkenan membaca. Dan untuk pembaca yang baik hatinya *tsah

Silahkan mengisi kolom review untuk mengapresiasi penulis. :)

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


End file.
